leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Range
Range is a measurement used to determine how far an autoattack or ability can reach. It shares the scale with movement speed, so one point translates to one game distance unit traveled. Note that autoattack range is measured differently to ability range. Given a source unit's hitbox and a target unit's hitbox, range is calculated as follows: autoattack range from edge to edge; targeted skill range from center to center; skillshot range from edge to edge; and the range of self-centered area of effects are from the edge of the source (the larger champions don't benefit less from auras than smaller champions). The difference is approximately 100 (i.e. 550 autoattack range is roughly 650 casting range)Hitboxes, Range and Deflection. Retrieved 13 August 2012Annie q and normal attack same 625 range, but normal attack range longer than q, Why?. Retrieved 13 August 2012What's the difference between spell range and autoattack range?. Retrieved 13 August 2012 Each champion begins the game with a particular base autoattack range. This can vary from 125 to 175 for melee units and 425 to 650 for ranged units. The highest base autoattack range for champions is held by . At level 18, the highest autoattack range is 703 held by surpassing at level 13 with 658 autoattack range. This is because of . Abilities that can increase autoattack range * increases his attack range from 150 to 325 for 12 seconds. * increases his attack range from 125 by per stack. The maximum is +50 at rank 3 and 6 stacks. * increases his attack range from 175 to 325 for the attack. * increases his range from 125 to 175 upon evolving the ability after leveling his ultimate, . * increases his attack range from 500 to for 8 seconds. * increases her attack range from 525 to . * increases his attack range from 125 to 175 for the duration. * increases his range from 125 to 600 (750 with 9 trophies on ) while in brush and 0.5s after leaving brush, causing him to leap at his target. * increases her attack range from 125 to 200 for 15 seconds. * increases her base attack range of 550 by 9 with each level (+153 at level 18). * increases his attack range from 550 to 850 for 7 seconds. * increases his attack range from 175 to 300 for the attack. The following abilities change a champion attack classification from "ranged" to "melee", or vice versa. This affects things such as , , , , and . * increases her attack range from 125 to 550 until she switches stances. * increases his attack range from 125 to 500 until he switches stances. * increases her attack range from 125 to 525 for 10 seconds. * decreases her attack range from 525 to 125 until she switches stances. * decreases her attack range from 525 to 125 for 20 seconds or until she uses . Chart List of ranged champions from highest to lowest autoattack range. List of Melee champions. References cs:Range es:Rango fr:Portée zh:攻击范围 Category:Champion statistics Category:Gameplay elements